Spanish Class
by BakaDaisy
Summary: Once again Romano has to be transferred to a new school, how exhausting! Well, at least he could relax in his new Spa class! Wait, Spa does mean spa right? Au. Yaoi. Drabble. Spamano.


**A/N:** Hey guys! Look, I'm really sorry I haven't posted in what seems like forever. I've honestly been trying, but it just wont let me publish the latest chapter in YWD, so this was a tester to see if it was just the story or what. Well, it's the story. I don't know whats wrong with it. I just might have to make a whole new thing just so I can keep updating. I have so much done, I just need FF to work with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little short.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, I just own the plot line. It's fanfiction people get real.

**Pairings:** Spain, Romano

Human names used

**Spanish Class**

* * *

The small Italian sighed as he sat in the principal's office. His grandfather was babbling by this point, they needn't be there any longer. The lady's face looked slightly flushed he could only imagine what types of things his horridly passionate grandfather would be saying. The walls looked quite plain, a lilac with white accents here and there. A diploma from a Hungarian university hung proudly over the many other pictured achievements. The very least he was thankful that he wasn't in the office for _other_ reasons. Reasons that he would quite normally be there for, first day of school and in the principal's office and not because he swore in class! Romano had to hand it to himself; he was on his best behavior despite the boredom looming over his head. His face scrunched up; maybe he could find some way of entertaining himself.

A clock was well placed by an indoor fern; it was red with Roman Numerals. The teen smiled at that, he had enjoyed seeing works of his family's history. Every so often he could feel the blue eyes belonging to the woman fall onto him, probably noticing that he didn't want to be there much longer. Feeling a little proud but not any less bored, he strategically went to kick his Grandfather's leg to be a symbol of wrapping things up.

"Ow! Ayah! Romano?" The accent was thick, his brown eyebrows being raised in question.

"_Romano_?" The principal furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "I believe you told me that his name is Lovino." She looked down at the papers resting on her desk.

"Ah! Well yes indeed it is malady." The curly haired brunette flashed his handsome grin at the woman. "It's just a nickname an old man calls his delightful little Lovi." He chuckled ruffling the seemingly identical hair.

She nodded showing her own smile "Well please Mr. Vargas, we musn't let this striking young man miss any more school than necessary. " She stood from her place and walked over to the door with her visitors. "Here young Vargas, take this over to my student aid Beli, she'll draw up a schedule for you." With that the younger Italian was shooed off to the other desk with the door quickly closing behind.

Before he could say another word he sighed, typical. His grandfather was quite notorious for 'closing deals'. Romano looked at the girl he was directed to, short blonde hair and what the hell? She was a student? Why was she so.. _busty_? She looked up at him, a small smile in place. She didn't look like must girls that he had seen. There was something about that smile that just seemed innocent, as if she were a pure being of some type. Romano couldn't explain, couldn't quite put his finger on it. She was pure. That he knew. But there was also something about the way that her eyes smiled that shouted she was hiding something. Maybe he could find out. Just maybe.

"Can I help you with anything?" Her voice was gentle and kind. He knew that there was no way that she could hurt a soul.

"Ah, well yes. The principal said you could help me with a schedule? I believe she told me it was you right? I don't want to already embarrass myself on the first day." The short Italian chuckled a little as she nodded, pulling up something on the computer and typing in his files.

"Well, here is a course book, you can choose three extra circular activities to go along with your core classes Mr. Vargas, but really, it's just two. The extra goes away to a required year of gym." She shook her head. "It really isn't any fair that they push that on us, especially on some of us that are weaker. There isn't a doctor's note in the world that could get you out of physical activity."

Lovino couldn't help but let out a throaty groan. He wasn't too fond of P.E. either. His grandfather was very well known, rich even! There had to be a way that he could get out of the class. Looking back throughout the book he let out a desperate sigh. There wasn't much to choose from. An art class? No that was Feli's thing. Maybe photography? Nah, that meant he would have to interact with other people let alone deadlines. His dainty fingers flipped to the next page. Culinary? Why that would fit perfectly indeed! Now, just to find another class! A few more page flips and he couldn't find a single thing that would spark his interest. Maybe he could take another English class.

"Excuse me, but would it be possible to take another English class in place of my extra class?"

"I'm sorry, but that isn't an option. The only reason one would have another class would be due to previous failure! And by these test scores here," she whistled impressed "You don't need to take any other classes! You should be in a private school with grades like these!"

"You think so? Well could you –"

"He was in private schools!" A strong voice chirped. Lovino let his shoulders slump, business must have been concluded early. "But my little Romano is a little trouble maker! Aren't you Roma?"

The tan face flushed a bright red, damn his grandfather for admitting such things! Damn him to hell! All the way to hell and back again so he could damn that man right back! Always finding ways to embarrass him and give any little information he could! His head snapped into his smiling grandfather's direction. Oh how he would like to light that stupid curly beard on fire and watch the dramatic man be frantic. A smirk play on the plump lips, why yes. He would enjoy that all too much thank you.

A hand slid through the back of his hair again, massaging his scalp expertly. The hand shook him back into reality, a reality he didn't quite care to exist in. The brunette had no problem day dreaming about hurting the man who was harassing his head oh so expertly. Swatting away the hand he sent up a small glare at his kin, something the older man was quite used to by the 17 years of it happening.

"Oh my little Roma! How I wish to spend a few more days with you but alas! You need to get to class" The older man couldn't help but tear up a little "I remember dropping you off at your first preschool class room! Oh how time flies when you're looking after another life!" He leaned down and pinched the already red cheeks "And how handsome that life has become!"

The girl behind the desk giggled as his grandfather kissed his forehead and left. There was only one thing he could call his bastard of a grandfather. Loving. He had always pressed it upon the young Italian to be far more passionate and show such affection as it was in his blood. But as far as Lovino was concerned, he wanted nothing of this request. He was fine with being cold and shaking everyone off, including his own kin. Looking back at the giggling girl he placed down the sheet he had filled out. She typed in a few things before stopping.

"Ah! Vargas! You forgot to fill in the last extra class!"

A sigh. "No, actually I didn't. I don't have a desire for any of these classes. Please, just fill it in."

Nodding the girl returned to the work at her computer. Hitting a button a printed sounded not too far away in the office. Walking over she retrieved the paper and another from a bin right above said printer. She returned to the Italian smiling handing him the two papers. He accepted the with a small thank you before taking the warm papers.

"One is a map of the school by the room names, and the other is your schedule. It's currently third period. You're ten minutes late. I'll write you a pass." She did as she stated and handed him an orange note. "Good luck Vargas and welcome to Hetalo High!" the girl smiled giving him a thumbs up.

Nodding he went to leave before she chimed in again. "Wait! I wanted to ask you something!" Lovino tilted his head to the side inquiring. "Your accent, what is it?"

"I'm Italian." A simple statement, but a proud one nonetheless.

….

The school campus was huge! Forget going to private schools, it was nothing compared to this! Lovino looked down onto the paper, his neat eyebrows knitted in a scowl of confusion. _Room 186?_

Lovino looked down at the map, this had to be the place. The sign outside the door read so, but he still felt as though he was in the wrong place. The schedule was so confusing! Nothing was spelled out, some things he could make out easily.

First period, Eng12 130 English. Second period, M12 174 Math. Third, Spa 186 Spa? Like hot spring spa? Was there a massaging introduction class or something? There wasn't a window on the door to peak through. Collecting all the confidence he had he placed his hand on the door knob.

_Here goes nothing…_

The class was silent, maybe it was a study hall? Walking in shyly a few heads turned in his direction along with a few whispers.

"This is Room 186, uh, Spa? Right?" He was a little nervous, and when he grew nervous his palms became sweaty, and his voice would drop half an octave lower, his accent laced thickly throughout.

A taller man walked over. Was that even a man? Or a tanned angel? Semi short brown, no caramel thick hair, beautiful light olive eyes that smiled and promised happiness, well defined cheek bones, a cute nose, a strong jawline, long neck, broad shoulders and chest. This man was nothing short of one word. Gorgeous. Lovino could feel the heat travel to his face when the beautiful man now standing in front of him smiled.

"Si, 186." Oh and that accent was beautiful too! Now he would let this man ravish his body with those strong hands anytime he wanted oh yes he would! He'd volunteer as much as possible, maybe this spa class wasn't so bad! There would be oodles of hands on activity! " Bienvenido! Welcome to my Spanish class!"

His what? No no, not 'spa' class. But Spanish? Really! Spanish! Of all classes this gorgeous man had to speak and teach Spanish! Of course! The accent! There was no other explanation! The God he loved and cherished was punishing him now by putting this angel of a man in a Spanish class, as the teacher! The teacher! Maybe a fellow student! He could fix that quick oh, why yes he could but Spanish!

That stupidly adorable man was smiling down at him, the height difference quite big. He hurried the other to the front of the class where he sat at his desk. "Your papers Mr?" he raised a caramel eyebrow, still smiling.

Oh, how those eyes smiled back at him! Oh the things he wished to see – oh wait what? "I.. Vargas." Romano quickly handed the papers over to the dazzling teacher.

"Ie! You have Francis as your English teacher!" The man let out a throaty chuckle, a laugh that would slowly inch it's way into the other's heart. "Well mi Vargas, Por favor, siéntese." He extended an arm over to an empty desk right in front of his own. Nodding slowly he walked over and sat down awkwardly. "Oh! Qué estúpido soy! I need you to introduce yourself to the class!" Clapping his hands to get everyone's attention he motioned for Lovino to come back up to the front of the class. "Tell us your name, age, grade, a little about yourself, and why you joined Spanish por favor!"

The brunette sighed and walked back up, taking a deep breath and looking to the class. It was a good sized class, for a blasted Spanish class he would add at that. Either they really wanted to learn the cursed language, or they joined due to the teacher. He would have chosen the teacher too. He cleared his throat, a light pink dusted across his cheeks, he had always hated speaking to more than one person. "Ciao, ii mio nome e Lovino Vargas." Taking another breath he tried not to let his accent get the best of him in these nervous times. "I-I'm 17 years of age and a third year." _So much for hiding my insecurities.._ "I hail from southern Italy and I enjoy pasta and tomatoes.. I didn't exactly have a choice joining this class, but here I am."

The Spaniard frowned at this, what was wrong with his beloved language? There wasn't anything wrong with it that he knew of, it was fairly easy and it sounded beautiful.

_Southern Italy? Well, that does explain a little about himself… I hope he won't be too stubborn and enjoys his time here._

"Ah! Well thank you _Lovino_" the name came out more like a sigh, the man not being able help himself as he tasted the name. Yes, Lovino. He liked it indeed. It rolled off his tongue nicely.

….

Antonio was fascinated by the creature standing before him, beautifully plump lips in a small scowl, dark brown locks that seemed so smooth, and that stubborn little curl. How Antonio wished to curl his fingers into such hair and stroke that cute curl. How he wished to taste those pouty lips and claim them as his own. Even the teen's scent was bliss for the Spaniard, the smell of the sweetest tomatoes he would ever come across, even sweeter than those that he had back home in his crops along with a hint of cologne that reminded him of the tastiest candy he had ever received. The divinity before him only left him awestruck. The long brown eyelashes fluttered on the now red cheeks from frustration, the thin eyebrows furrowed together. Before he could look away the teen had looked up into his own eyes.

Ah yes, those eyes. Antonio was sure it was those eyes that captivated him the most. They were quite haunting actually. Glowing golden hazel with small specs of what seemed to be chestnut brown. Those big eyes perfectly vised by the long eyelashes. The Italian was perfect. A small shiver found it's way down the older male's spine as he noticed those eyes were looking right at his own, right on him and over his face.

_Mi dios tomate…_

Antonio hadn't noticed what was being said, he only watched as the plump lips moved. He knew he was being rude, he knew that this feeling, this touch he yearned for would never be. He knew this was wrong for a teacher to have something more than general admiration for one of his students, but how could he help it when this sin stood before him? He refused to wear the uniform pants, instead wearing sinfully tight jeans with the same plaid design riding low on the slightly curvy hips. His button up shirt left with one or two buttons undone and no tie in sight with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He could really get in trouble for not wearing the required clothing, but for all the Spanish man cared the uniform could be damned. Damned to infierno never again to return. Oh how deliciously those tight, tight, jeans hugged every part of the Italian's lightly tanned body.

The lips stopped their movement, surely noticing that who they were moving for wasn't listening but instead ignoring him completely.

"Ah, Lo siento Lovino." A hand slid through his own thick hair. "I didn't quite catch that, could you repeat it?" a nervous grin spread across the tan face.

"Cazzo! lasci perdere bastardo!" With that the Italian threw the paper at the desk, completely fed up with trying. He had noticed the olive eyes roaming his body, but he didn't know that he was that distracting! Was this man a pervert? No no! Not at all! He was just evaluation his outfit yes? Of course! There was no way that this Spanish beauty returned such feelings! No! Not at all! "This language is hopeless! Non mi piace!" A restless scowl was displayed on the light features, his cheeks flushing to a fresh red.

Antonio laughed nervously, he hadn't know much Italian himself but it was worth guessing that Lovino wasn't happy. "Ah, Lovino, please. Calm down. We can figure this out, si?" picking up the thrown paper he looked down at it trying to find the problem, other than a few misspellings everything seemed to be fine. The teen had to be overworking himself. "Look, right here. This is supposed to be an I, not an io. Just an i."

The Italian growled "But why the hell not? I said my fratello was an idiot! There is an o right after the i!"

He sighed once more. "No, it's just mi. Not mio. This is Spanish. It's a little different."

"Well to hell with your Spanish! I'm finished with it! I'll be dropping out soon anyway! It's not like this class has anything to offer me! This is shit!"

Antonio flinched slightly at the words. He knew that there was no way that the young and feisty Italian would ever return his feelings, but he also never thought that he would bash on his language. He saw nothing wrong with it and he never came to complain when the other spoke in Italian. It was just hurtful that his favorite student didn't think that there was any beauty in his language, even if he was tempered. Sighing he nodded not knowing what else to do.

Almost in an instant Lovino regretted his words. He could tell that he had hurt his teacher, and he didn't mean to, honestly. He was just fed up with all of the rules and how unsimple it really was. He opened his mouth to speak, not letting any words fall. He closed it once more.

"I.. Mi disapaice Signore Fernandez Carriedo…" a mere whisper, but an apology nonetheless. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.."

"Esta bein.. You were being honest.." Grabbing a class exchange form from his desk he started to reluctantly fill out the paper "I just hoped that you would really enjoy my class…" Sighing once more he ripped it off and handed it to the younger male. "Here, you can turn that in tomorrow when school starts. I hope you find something that you like Lovino." Lovino, was that really the last time that he would be able to say the name? Was this the last time that he would be able to see the other? A pang of hurt flew throughout his heart, but he held an apologetic smile on his face. Hopefully, the Italian would prosper from this and graduate with the grades and success he knew Lovino could achieve.

The divinity wanted nothing more than to cry. He had not only hurt his favorite teacher but he had been asked to leave. This is where his temper had gotten him! He had to ruin every happy little thing in his life and even now, breaking the spirit of the Spaniard. Lovino couldn't believe what kind of monster he had turned out to be.

_ I see it now.. this is what you mean grandpa… This is why everyone loves you Feli…_

A single tear escaped past the glowing eyes, for once, they seemed to be dull and full of hatred. Accepting the note the smaller went to leave, his whole world shattered.

"Mio Dios! L-lovino!" a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle. "Lo seinto… don't cry por favor.."

But that is all he could do. Cry, cry, cry, and cry some more. His entire body was shaking and a few whimpers had been escaped past the plump lips. Lovino felt himself being turned around by the Spaniard, he kept his face down as he did so.

"Lovino.. Please, look at me." Antonio pleaded.

He felt his chin being titled up to meet the other's eyes, but he kept his own shut tight, not being able to look into the olive eyes knowing that he would only lose himself further.

"Lovino…" he cooed out. The way the man had said it sounded more like a lover than a teacher.

Opening his eyes he could see the worry and confusion on the surface of the pretty eyes. Everything was there, everything he had searched for he could see. He could feel the emotions from such eyes. Was he meant to belong in these eyes? Before another word could be spoken he buried his face into the strong chest, tears streaming down madly as he whimpered into it. He felt the other slide down with him to the floor where they sat on their knees. Antonio had his arms tightly wrapped around the small shaking figure, never wishing to let go. What had gotten to the teen? Why was he crying so badly? He didn't want to see his , yes _his_ Lovino shedding such tears! And not knowing why had only fed his concern. Once the crying had calmed down a little he felt the other mumble something into his chest. Pulling away a little he helped wipe away the tears.

"What was that Lovino?"

Caring, genuine concern. That is all that was found in those eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry Signore Fe-ernande-ez Car-Carrie-edo" Lovino managed to choke out. "I-I didn't mean to hu-rt your feelings.. I'm so-orry I can't be lo-loved like my brother… No one needs me here.."

_Oh, oh please don't say that Lovino. Please. I love you. Please. Mi Tomate.._

Antonio cupped the other's face in his hands and looked deeply into the amber eyes, the pleaded for love. To be loved and to feel love. He didn't have a doubt that he was here to love this Italian. This beautiful stubborn Italian. Without putting much thought into it, Antonio slowly leaned forward and connected his lips with the plump ones. He felt the other gasp, but slowly return the kiss. Their lips moved in sync in a fiery passion the Spaniard had not even dreamed being able to feel. He licked along Lovino's lips, almost ecstatic to when he was given permission to continue. Moving his hands from his face to the thick brown hair he gripped at them a little as his tongue moved about with the other. At first the touches returned were shy, but soon that pink muscle pushed back on his with as much pure want as his, if not more.

He couldn't believe the taste of the spicy Italian, that also tasted so very sweet and delightful. Giving one last longing kiss he pulled away, stroking the hair lovingly. They both struggled to catch their breath looking into another's eyes, flickering back in forth in their daze.

"Lovino.. Lovi.. Don't say these things por favor, when I need you right here. I do, I will be the one loving you."

"Si-signore Fer-"

"It's Antonio mi amor."

"Antonio.. 'Tonio.." The amber eyes closed once more, the eyelashes kissing the reddening cheeks. "A-are you sure?"

He placed a few gentle kisses along the heated face. "Lovino Vargas," He took the two hands and kissed the finger tips and held them close. "I love you, I've loved you since the day you first stumbled into my class." He took a breath before continuing. "I love your wild thick chocolate hair, and that little curl. I love the way those amber eyes shine up at me, and hold such passion it astounds me. I love how you're so feisty and how your cheeks turn the beautiful dark shade of red. I love everything about you. I promise I won't leave you behind." He leaned forward pushing back the hair from an ear. " Te amo, mi tomate."

"Bastardo.. Don't say such things.." Lovino looked to the side, feeling his face hit at least twenty different shades of crimson.

"Ay, but it's true." Antonio smiled at the shy behavior of the other and kissed his cheek. "Please Lovino.. Let me love you.. Let me be the one you come to when your world seems to collapse. Let me be the one to hold you when you're frightened. I'll be here to make sure you exist."

"Yo-you mean it? You're not just some pervert looking to play off a teenaged boy?"

Antonio was taken back by it, but he understood. He chuckled nuzzling the swan like neck. "Yes, I mean it. Every word." He kissed the skin, feeling the small Italian shiver in his arms.

"T-then we'll have to keep this a secret…" The Spaniard looked up at the other, slightly confused. "Because I want nothing more than this Spanish bastard.."

He could only smile and kiss the waiting lips once more nodding. "Si, our little secret."

"Then shut up and kiss me Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

A smirk spread across his handsome features "Yo puedo hacer más que besarte~"

Lovino shook his head, sure that his face was at least tomato red as he crashed his lips onto the others. "Ti amo, Antonio."


End file.
